


You Are My Sunshine

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [44]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Hannibal is too cocky, Homophobic Language, M/M, No happy endings, Sadness, Swearing, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Hannibal is too cocky and it gets him in trouble





	You Are My Sunshine

Will went outside to find Hannibal, who disappeared for the bar 10 minutes ago to pull the car around to the door. What he found when he got to the parking lot scared him. A man was holding a gun to Hannibal demanding his money. Hannibal, being the cocky fucker he was, was telling the man how rude he was. Will pulled his gun out of his belt, "Back off!"

The man turned to Will his gun still pressed into Hannibal's rib cage, "What are you gonna do about it cock sucker?"

"Will I can handle this. Go back into the bar," Hannibal smiled. The man flipped his gun around and slammed the butt of the gun into Hannibal's temple, "Shut up!" 

It took all of Will strength not to shoot the man right then and there. Hannibal crumpled onto the ground and Will took about three steps before the man turned the gun to him, "Not so fast, bitch. Another step and your boyfriend dies."

"Husband actually," Hannibal groaned. The man whipped around and crouched down to Hannibal's level, "I thought I told you to shut up."

Bang

The man put a bullet in Hannibal's rib. Will put a bullet in the man's head then rushed over to Hannibal. The older man smiled weakly, "Nice shot."

"Stop talking," Will said as he tore his coat off. Will put the coat over the wound applying as much pressure as he could while he dialed 911. 

"911 what is your emergency?" the woman answered.

"My husbands been shot in the parking lot of Lucky's Bar! I need an ambulance quick!" Will choked out. 

"Okay sir the ambulance is on its way try to keep pressure on the wound." The woman replied. Will hung up and tossed his phone aside. Hannibal took Will's hand in his, "You are my sunshine, My only sunshine. You make me happy When skies are grey."

Will pulled the wounded man onto his lap, cradling his head with one arm and keeping pressure on the bullet wound with the other. Hannibal keep singing, "You'll never know, dear, How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

"The other night, dear, As I lay sleeping I dreamed I held you in my arms." Will whispered; tears streaked his face. Hannibal guided Will down for a soft kiss, "When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken And I hung my head and cried."

Hannibal coughed and blood trickled down his lip. Will laid his head on Hannibal's chest and sobbed. Hannibal ran his hand threw Will's curls, "You are my sunshine, My only sunshine. You make me happy When skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

"Shh, Hannibal save your energy," Will whispered. Hannibal coughed again more blood came up this time. Will sat up, blood coated his shirt. The blood had soaked through his coat and was still flowing from the wound. Hannibal was starting to fade in and out of contentiousness. Will rubbed his face trying to rid it of tears, "I'll always love you And make you happy If you will only say the same But if you leave me To love another You'll regret it all some day;

"You are my sunshine, My only sunshine. You make me happy When skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

"I'll always love you Will."Hannibal smiled. A siren wailed in the back ground and Will sighed, "The ambulance is almost here, Hannibal. Stay with me!"

Hannibal kissed Will and closed his eyes. Will shook Hannibal gently, "Hannibal? Hannibal! No no no! Hannibal come on stay with me!"

Will laid Hannibal on the ground and started doing chest compressions. The ambulance pulled into the parking lot and approached Will, who, was still doing chest compressions. The EMT ran to retrieve the paddles. The second EMT took over for Will. They attempted to shock the older man back to life several times before calling time of death. Will hugged on to the body of his dead husband not bothering to hide the tears. One of the EMT's knelt down to speak to Will, "Is there anybody you'd like me to call?"

"Alana Bloom," Will replied and gave him the phone number. The man called, "Miss Bloom?... Hello, this is Jake I'm an EMT and I'm calling for you to come pick up Will... Yes... We are at Lucky's Bar in the parking lot... Okay thank you Miss Bloom."

-+-+-

Alana pulled up next to the ambulance and climbed out of her driver seat very worried about her friend. When she rounded the vehicle she saw Will clutching the body of her ex-lover to his chest and another body laid not forty yards away. Alana jogged over to Will, "What happened?"

"He's gone Alana," Will whispered. Alana rubbed Will's shoulder, "Hey, lets get you somewhere warm with clean clothes."

"I can't leave him," Will sobbed.

-+-+-

Alana finally convinced Will to go home for the night. She helped him shower and helped him climb into bed. She rubbed his shoulder, "I'll be in the guest bedroom if you need me."

"Okay," Will's voice was horse from screaming. Alana closed the door behind her as she left. Will hugged Hannibal's pillow to his chest, "I'm so sorry Hannibal."

Hannibal crawled into bed next to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "Will, I'm right here please look at me"

"Your not here," Will sobbed. The vision disappeared. Will sobbed harder, "God damn it Hannibal why did you have to be so cocky!?"

Alana sat in the guest bedroom finally allowing herself to cry. The whole house had an air of misery and defeat to it. Even the dogs seemed less cheery than usual. 

-+-+-

2 years later,

Will was a drunk, no job, no friends, hell he didn't even leave the house to get groceries. Alana, however, found a beautiful young thing named Margot. They had a beautiful adoptive son and a large horse ranch. 

Will hallucinated Hannibal more often not. The hallucination usually just attempted to cuddle Will while he sobbed over Hannibal being dead. He wore Hannibal's wedding ring around his neck on Hannibal's silver neck chain that he used to wear under his suits. Will clutched the ring in his fist while he finished off another bottle of whiskey. To this day the only words he has spoken since that fatefully night was, "I'm so sorry Hannibal."


End file.
